godzilla_fan_netfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigamoth
|image =Gigamoth3.jpg |caption =Gigamoth Imago concept art |name =Gigamoth |species =Mutant Mothra |nicknames =None |planned =Godzilla vs. Gigamoth |replaced =Battra }} Gigamoth is an unused from the unmade 1992 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Gigamoth. History ''Godzilla vs. Gigamoth'' Gigamoth was the evil twin of a Mothra , whom with it hatched from the same egg. Gigamoth was a Mothra that was malformed by radiation. Once it hatched, it fled the island on the South Seas it hatched on. Gigamoth's radioactivity attracts Godzilla, and they fight near a Kanto power plant. A woman named Mana teleports inside Gigamoth and takes control of him. Mana commands Gigamoth to fire an mist, which corrodes everything in the area and burns Godzilla's skin. Gigamoth then webs up Godzilla and pushes him into the sea. Gigamoth then goes up to the power plant and encases itself in a cocoon, trying to obtain energy from the power plant while it changes. After Gigamoth does this, Mana stops controlling it, when the Self Defense Force mobilizes a squad of maser cannons. The masers fire many freezing beams at the cocoon, but Gigamoth comes out of the cocoon in its adult form. However, Gigamoth was not given enough time to complete its metamorphosis, and so its wings have not fully matured, making it not able to fly, and it go's to Tokyo. Later, Godzilla fights Gigamoth in Atami. He fires his atomic Ray at Gigamoth, Gigamoth rather absorbs the nuclear energy, making its wings fully active. Then Murakami realizes that Gigamoth must have formed from an extreme exposure to radiation, and believes that he could make an antibody bacteria that could separate the radiation from the bacteria in the cell structure and neutralize Its powers. Mana interrupts Murakami's study and fuses Murakami with Mothra, while fusing herself with Gigamoth. However, Mothra refuses to do to any of Murakami's commands and the two un-fuse with them. Murakami then finishes the antibody bacteria. Then, in the Fuji area, Gigamoth lays a few giant eggs as Then , Godzilla appears, attracted by the Gigamoth's radioactivity, and prepares to fight Gigamoth again. Then a fleet of jets appear and unload tens of rockets which contain Murakami's recently finished antibody bacteria at the two . Godzilla is not affected by the rockets, but Gigamoth is weakened and made very damagable by the bacteria. Mothra arrives, in her Imago form and fused with Mana,to battle Godzilla. Mothra fires a pollen that paralyzes Godzilla as Godzilla fires his atomic breath and hits Mothra, sending Mothra to the ground. Then Mothra and Gigamoth make eye contact, and Gigamoth sends Mothra into his horn, making her bleed, which Destroys Gigamoth and the eggs. Mana hoped that Mothra contained a bit of bacteria which would create a new creature which would be unaffected by Murakami's antibodies. Her plan works, as the two are covered by a light, from which Mothra's real form comes out of. Mana stops controlling Mothra and appears in front of Murakami for the final time. Murakami uses this opportunity to confess his love for her and asks that she let them both join Mothra. Mana refuses, but tells him he will meet someone like her. Mana then fuses with Mothra again and cocoons Godzilla. Mothra pushes the cocoon and her into the sea. afterwards, a search of the ocean is conducted, at which neither monster is found and both are said dead. Gallery Facts *Gigamoth was a prototype for Battra. Poll Do you like Gigamoth? Yes! No. Kind of.